Gentle Hands
by VictorianLegend07
Summary: Sakuragi was fuming when Rukawa failed to arrive on the court to have their one-on-one battle. But when faced with a very sick Kitsune and a nagging conscience, what else can he do but take care of him? RuHana *shonen-ai*
1. Chapter 1

Warning: BoyLove

Pairing: Rukawa/Sakuragi

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/N: Been a while! This pairing had always been in my heart but this is my first time posting a fic for them here! I hope you enjoy reading this! The chapters are relatively short and this will only contain mild stuff/shonen-ai so don't expect very sexy scenes. However, depending on my disposition after writing this fic, it may serve as a prequel for a full-out yaoi fic. 8Db

Chapter1

With his arms cradling his hard head, Rukawa let out an exasperated sigh as he looked up at the clear blue sky from his lying position on the school's rooftop. It was such a good day that normally, after having a good sleep like he just did, he would either be at the school gym or at the courts in his neighborhood practicing till he dropped. But for some reason, it seemed that his body didn't want him to move an inch from where he was. He felt heavy and his eyelids kept on drooping. Nonetheless, he knew that he had to practice no matter what as he had to keep his guard up what with their next opponents, albeit only in a practice game, being a merge of some of the best players of the other teams like, Sendoh and Fujima. It will also prove to be a good chance to measure his skills. He had to prepare.

To prepare…

That he had to do after he gets himself up from the floor.

Letting out a loud groan, he propped himself up on one elbow, ready to stand, when the door that led to the inside of the school opened with a loud bang.

"OI! RUKAWA!" the yelling of one Hanamichi Sakuragi had him losing his strength once again and dropping to the floor with his arm covering his eyes as his head throbbed hard and his ears rang.

"Urusai, do 'aho…" he muttered irritably. Why was the damned idiot here anyway?

Sakuragi stopped briefly, noting that his damned rival seemed to be acting strangely, but ignored it in the next second, blaming it for the obvious that Rukawa had probably just woken from his sleep. And speaking of a just woken fox, how dare he miss their one-on-one battle on the hard court? He was fuming and gritting his teeth until a sudden thought occurred to him and made him smile smugly.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly, making Rukawa flinch even from his distance of seven feet. "You coward! I knew you'd be too afraid to show up in our battle because you knew in yourself that YOU will never beat ME, the TENSAI! AHAHAHAHA!"

Battle? Ah. He was supposed to have a one-on-one with the do 'aho. He had forgotten.

Sakuragi was shaking with his laughter while Rukawa, who was now trying to stand up again, felt the ground moving beneath him. He briefly wondered if it was caused by the vibrations racking the redhead's body.

"I…will never lose to a monkey like you, do 'aho." said not as hard as he would have liked, he nonetheless made his way to the exit. Unfortunately for him, Sakuragi found it the right thing to do to block his path.

"TEME! What did you say? Let's find out right here and now just who the monkey is!"

Rukawa wondered how Sakuragi could be so loud. He truly was acting like a wild monkey, screeching and flailing, spit flying from his angry mouth. He placed the fingers of one hand to his temple as another wave of harsh throbbing made him cringe.

"Shut the fuck up." he muttered quietly.

The idiot still heard it though. He went red like his hair and with a furious shout, began to lunge at the other man, who in turn, turned very still and pale as sheet.

Rukawa barely registered the fist that was coming his way. Nevertheless, he was able to dodge the punch and was even able to make the other take a couple steps back.

How he did that, however, he wouldn't know until later.

For now, Sakuragi was left shocked with an unconscious Rukawa in his arms.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back with chapter 2! I hope to update this fic at least once a week so that's what I'll work hard on. Once again, I hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 2

"Augh" Rukawa groaned as he awoke due the light penetrating his eyelids. It made the slight ache in his head throb just that bit harder. Annoyed, he turned and lay on his chest and proceeded to bury and nuzzle his pillow. It was a bit thin though, he noted. It was weird because his pillows were usually very large and soft…

He stiffened.

"Is he gonna be okay?" a voice, that of Sakuragi's, sounded from his right.

"Yes. He just has to take his medicine and take some much needed rest. It's actually just a cold that has not been taken care of." Ah, that must be the school nurse, he thought; knowing the woman's voice from his occasional visits to the clinic, usually after a fight.

He heard the clicking of heels and a bit of shuffling that then settled at the side of his bed which slightly dipped at the weight. From his distance from Sakuragi, he could feel the other's warmth. That was when he realized that he was cold. He shivered a bit and was surprised when he felt the red head move and fix the thin sheets that covered him so that it reached his chin and was over the whole width of his body.

He wondered why the other wasn't going and leaving him be to go ogle at Haruko or something instead of waiting at his side. Nonetheless, though he would never admit to anyone, he felt a bit comforted at the heat that emanated from Sakuragi.

Feeling sleep pulling his consciousness once again, he relaxed in the clinic bed deciding that as long as he wasn't being bothered, the do'aho could do whatever it is that he wanted.

He felt someone poking his shoulder and he angrily swatted the hand away. To his dismay, the hand continued to try and wake him, this time shaking him. Deciding that he had to wake up first to get the damned hand away before he gets any decent sleep, he opened his eyes, ice blue glaring coldly at the ceiling, and then at the person who most certainly was the criminal who was begging to get hurt.

However, his anger dissipated when the startlingly concerned face of Sakuragi greeted his sight. 'So he didn't go home.'

"Do 'aho" he muttered and to his surprise, the monkey didn't bite.

"Hey." Sakuragi's voice was soft and hesitant and Rukawa found that he rather preferred that tone compared to his usual screeching one. "Ano…The school is about to close so we have to go home now."

He looked at the window to his left and true enough, the sun was already setting. Slowly, he sat up, and though he felt a bit woozy, managed to focus. Soon he was standing up. He searched for his bag and was handed it by the redhead.

For a few moments, they stood in front of each other in awkward silence, not having much of the same familiar ominous atmosphere when having to confront each other before. Deciding that vocalizing his gratitude to Sakuragi wasn't going to cut it, he gave him a nod instead.

Rukawa headed out first.

Walking out the door and through the hallways, he began to get suspicious of the footsteps that echoed behind him. It had continued to sound from the same distance it had from the beginning, never going ahead of him nor moving towards other alternative directions that led out the school. He stopped in his tracks and sure enough, so did the person that was following him.

"What's your problem, do 'aho?" he asked, turning to face him. Sakuragi uncharacteristically looked away, his eyes cast downward.

"I was wondering if you were living alone, teme." Despite the rudeness of his way of address, his voice was mellow. Rukawa quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, truly curious at the reason behind the redhead's strange behavior.

Sakuragi blushed. "Well, you're sick, ya know… and I remember Haruko-san saying that your parents were living abroad and that you don't have any siblings. So… ."

"…"

"…"

Rukawa started briskly walking away.

"H-Hey!" Sakuragi called out, running so that he was at Rukawa's side, the fox not stopping. "I'm asking you a question here, teme! Don't you ignore the tensai!"

He wasn't listening. This situation was just too weird and he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. Where did the Sakuragi he knew go?

The redhead wasn't letting up and before any of them knew it, they were both jogging away from the school building and through the gates. Sakuragi kept on yelling while Rukawa kept on ignoring him, the noise slowly beginning to bother him again and the dizziness returning from the exertion.

Sakuragi didn't know how to handle the situation. On one hand, he was already nearing the end of his patience. He can't surely be expected to go on his knees just so that Rukawa would allow him to ensure his health. However, he also can't ignore what he felt was his responsibility- to take care of his teammate. After all, how can he beat the fox and show Haruko his genius if Rukawa can't even play properly?

But Rukawa was stubborn and Sakuragi had to admit that even though the bastard was sick, he still ran fast. Panting, he stopped his chase, finally giving up and planning to let the other do as he saw fit. Maybe he wasn't needed in the end. They had ran quite a long way and if Rukawa was _that_ sick, he shouldn't be able to do that, right?

Right.

Sakuragi dashed in an instant at the side of a fallen Rukawa. He can't believe that this was happening twice today! Must he carry the bastard all the way home?

"Oi, Rukawa! You okay there?" he experimentally poked the other's back and got a muffled reply. "Mm. Leave me alone."

"Fuckin' stubborn fox." he muttered, gently tugging at Rukawa's arm until they both were able to stand upright. Draping his right arm at the other's waist, he pushed the other to him so that Rukawa's weight depended mostly on him. Blue eyes were looking away when he turned to face him.

"Just tell me where to turn."

Rukawa gave in.

The lamp posts along the streets were what lighted their way as they reached Rukawa's house. It was the size of a normal home, painted in the usual white, brown and black of modern Japanese houses.

Sakuragi turned to his companion who was lightly dozing, head on his shoulder, oblivious to the fact that they had reached their destination. For the second time that day, Sakuragi found himself shaking the other to consciousness.

"Ne, Rukawa. Hey." Grunts of displeasure reached his ears though it did not deter him from trying to wake the other. "Oi. Wake up."

Slowly, blue eyes opened, irritated, and in a second, a fist followed, aiming for the person that held him. Fortunately, Hanamichi Sakuragi is an actual genius in combat and had very good reflexes that allowed him to grip Rukawa's wrist with his left hand while not letting go of the other's waist.

"Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakuragi shouted. However, this time, he noticed the wince that Rukawa made and so, though with an effort, he hushed his voice while still reprimanding the other man. "How dare you try to punch the tensai that's trying to help you?"

Rukawa stared at him as if not comprehending the situation until he finally took notice of the weight around him and the fact that his pillow had been the do 'ahou's shoulder. Memories came rushing back and he began to push away from the redhead which the other allowed him to do. He looked around and realized that night had come and that they were already at the front of his house. He turned back to Sakuragi.

"Do'ahou." He muttered. He saw the other stiffen but before Sakuragi had the chance to go against his earlier decision to keep quiet, since the fox just seemed to be asking to get shouted at, he bowed his head a little.

Sakuragi's muscles relaxed at the gesture that when Rukawa suddenly detached himself from his side he was almost unable to grab a hold of his arm as the other started to walk through the gates, into his home, and away from him.

"Teme…"

"What?" he glared.

Rukawa was itching to go inside his house and lay on his bed and though he was a bit grateful at the redhead, he was still irritated that he was getting in the way between him and his sleep.

"You never answered my question, teme."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sakuragi looked away and unbidden, the question came back to Rukawa's memory. The other seemed to be struggling whether to say it again but Rukawa decided to give his own conclusion to it.

"I can take care of myself." He tugged at his arm and proceeded to go inside his house. Sakuragi stood for a moment, processing the situation before running after the other and letting himself inside the premises before the other could close the gate.

Rukawa felt a vein throb in annoyance. "What are you doing?" And with all that he was feeling right now, tiredness from his sickness and exasperation for the redhead, he can't even find it in himself to add the usual insult.

"Look Rukawa, you're swaying on your feet and you even fell down on the street! You can't possibly take care of yourself. I'll…I'll help."

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't been shouting and chasing me, 'ahou." Rukawa replied coldly.

"AGH! That's not the point! The point is that you're sick, teme, and if you're going around in you're state, who knows what could happen to you! What if you…you get injured, huh? You won't be able to play basketball!" Sakuragi was not letting this go. Rival or not, he wasn't cold enough not to care for someone who was obviously very sick.

"Shit, Sakuragi. You… Fine! Do what you like if it gets you to shut the fuck up." Rukawa walked away and once again headed for the door.

Sakuragi gritted his teeth at the words but steeled his nerves in determination. He'd already won the argument. He just had to go through with what he's decided to do.

He prays to the heavens that he survives this ordeal.

**TBC**

A/N: Reviews will be GREATLY APPRECIATED. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Forgive me! I've had this chapter for ages but everything got so busy irl that I kept on forgetting or pushing this fic aside. Um, I'm still wishing that you'll enjoy reading this update though. ^^;

**Chapter 3**

Rukawa's house was average, although for a man who's living by himself, it was quite spacious. That was what Sakuragi thought at he looked about the house, taking note of where the kitchen was and the contents of the fridge.

The moment they had arrived inside, the kitsune had acted as if he did not exist and merely went straight to his room. Well, he was fine with that. The fox had to sleep anyway. Meanwhile, he has a lot to do if he was going to be true to his word of taking care of him.

Rummaging at the kitchen's cupboards and refrigerator, Sakuragi was dismayed that really, all he could do with the available ingredients was to heat a can of soup. That and to add some chopped carrots, the only other available ingredient, in an attempt to make it a bit more nutritious. It didn't take him long to prepare and, with a glass of water, he placed it on a bowl and tray that was easy enough to find, and proceeded to the room that the other disappeared to.

He didn't bother to knock knowing that the other was most likely asleep and that the door wouldn't be opened for him anyway. He flicked on the light. The room was typical with the bed at the center and facing the door. A door inside, slightly opened, revealed a small bathroom and for furniture, there was only a bedside table a small chair and a closet at the left of the bed. It wasn't too messy except for a stray shirt on the floor and the bag that was slightly hanging from the foot of the bed where it was obviously dumped without a care.

Sakuragi placed the tray on the only table and though he felt a tad guilty at once again having to wake up the man who was having his much needed rest, he gently shook him. Food was important especially for the sick after all, he reasoned to himself.

Grumbling and a swatting hand answered him. Really, he was getting used to this routine as this was the third time he was doing it in a single day. Weird, really, that he wasn't full of bruises yet, but he had the fever to thank for that.

"Kitsune, you have to eat." he said softly.

Slowly, blue eyes blinked at him, the owner scowling at him at the same time. "D'aho…" He was growling. "How many times do you plan to fuckin' wake me up before you're satisfied?"

Sakuragi raised both of his hands in defense. "But you have to eat! You have to or you won't get better faster."

",,,:

"…"

"You fuckin'serious?" Really now? The idiot was actually going take care of him?

"Yeap." Sakuragi answered grinning.

Well _damn._

"Fine…" Arguing would do nothing, what with the determined look on the other's eyes. He'd get to sleep sooner if he just went with the sudden insanity that has taken a hold of the do 'aho.

He ignored the weird churning in his stomach.

"By the way, Teme, where's your medicine?"

Rukawa didn't bother speaking but merely pointed to the bathroom watching the other's back the whole way. Sakuragi disappeared for a while as he searched for the right tablet in the medicine cabinet, before shouting a loud "Yosh!" and coming out and placing the tablet on the tray on Rukawa's lap. He then sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Well then eat!" he demanded when he found the other still staring at him strangely. Rukawa gave him a glare but proceeded to dip his spoon on the bowl anyway.

Eating the soup was an awkward experience, Rukawa would admit. Knowing that his rival was the one that prepared it for him, he was surprised to find that the other even chopped carrots for him. It was as if smacking him in the face that the other was really _caring_ for him. He wanted to gag but with the intense brown eyes staring at his every bite, he restrained himself.

He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the next day realizing that all this was just a hallucination brought about by his fever.

No words were exchanged throughout the ordeal and once the last gulp of the soup was taken, Sakuragi promptly retrieved the tray from Rukawa's lap and stood up and headed for the door. Rukawa meanwhile slipped down under his covers and closed his eyes.

The light went off and the door closed with a small click.

A couple of minutes later, the redhead took a peek at the room, made sure that the other was asleep before placing a bowl of cold water on the bedside table, putting a cool damp towel on Rukawa's forehead, and once again sitting on the chair by the bed. He made sure to move silently as he'd be damned if the other saw what he was doing. He waited for a while before getting the warmed cloth, making it cool again with the water and squeezing it before placing it back on the other man's forehead. He repeated the process a number of times for almost half an hour before he was satisfied by the slightly lowered temperature.

He then retreated from the room.

"Aaah." the redhead gave a mighty sigh as he made himself comfortable on the couch on Rukawa's living room.

He had already called his mom on the phone he found on the residence so that she won't be worried about his whereabouts and now, after cooking food and washing the dishes, he didn't know what else to do. There wasn't any television except from Rukawa's room, which was reasonable as the bastard probably didn't invite guests often and with his love for sleeping he must not want to part with his bed whenever he was at home.

His stomach rumbled. He was a bit hungry since he only had a half pack of chips, a left-over from his lunch, as the fox was stupid enough not to buy groceries when he was definitely in need of it. And had no other choice but bear it as he cannot leave the house unlocked while he bought some food.

That left the tensai bored though with absolutely nothing to do that would not bother the sick man. No homeworks, no chores, no television or even just a radio.

His stomach gave another rumble.

And no food.

'_Oh well. I'm just going to sleep'_

With that, Sakuragi closed his eyes thinking of basketball, food, and Rukawa as he fell asleep.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Sakuragi found himself awake and with his bladder begging to gain his attention. At first, he found himself confused with his unfamiliar surroundings but soon enough the earlier events of the day flashed through his mind. He sighed. He was sleeping in the fox's house. Who would've thought?

Standing up, he shuffled to where the bathroom for guests was and relieved himself.

Rukawa's room was only a door away and after giving it a small thought, he shrugged and decided to check up on him. Opening the door slowly to avoid making noise and flicking on the light, he made his way to the side of the bed. Sakuragi looked puzzled as he stared at Rukawa who was wearing a troubled expression on his face and giving slightly restless movements from under his blue covers. What could be causing it? Was he having a nightmare? Should he wake him up even though he knew that the other would probably get mad at him again?

"Mrgh." Rukawa grumbled in his sleep as he turned to his side. At this action, Sakuragi's eyes widened. At the other's movement, his clothed back became exposed and it was with shock that Sakuragi took in the shirt soaked in sweat. It was no wonder the man wasn't feeling all that comfortable!

The redhead's eyes immediately zoomed in on the closet and he immediately went on his feet and proceeded to get the first shirt that he saw. With quick movements, he was back by the bed, this time taking his place on the edge of mattress and gently raising Rukawa's upper half. He was tempted to just wake up the other man but with the flush on his face and the soft panting from the sick man, he threw the idea out the window.

Really, he was such a caring person. Haruko should be seeing him right now! He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, he began the slightly daunting task of putting Rukawa out of the sweat soaked shirt and through the new one. Raising the hem of the other's shirt, the other gulped as glistening pale skin over beautifully formed six packs greeted his sight. Undressing another person and with their current proximity - the other's back pressing against his chest, the act didn't feel completely innocent. Nonetheless, he steeled his resolve and continued. He was the one after all that insisted on caring for the fox and he was going to do it properly!

Doing his best to do things faster, he quickly bunched up the white shirt 'til it revealed a broad chest and, - he looked away- , pink nipples. DAMN IT. He wasn't a pervert and besides, this was Rukawa, his _rival_, the fox that was making his life miserable!

"Hnng" Rukawa groaned as, trying to get comfortable, he turned his head and rested it on Sakuragi's shoulder.

Sakuragi froze.

Without further ado, he hastily laid the man who was still sleeping like a log back down and stood up.

"R-Rukawa!" he called out. The other just stirred.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

With his right foot, he began to poke at the other, softly at first before giving it enough force that nearly turned Rukawa to his side. Blue eyes opened and promptly found the reason for his awakening. He sat up.

"Do'aho." The icy glare sent Sakuragi's way and the growling voice promised a gruesome death. However, the redhead's lack of a violent response stopped Rukawa from proceeding to make true his unspoken threats. His glare turned into a stare.

"Y-you!" Sakuragi's face was turned away from him. "Go change your shirt! You're s-soaked with sweat!." He was also stuttering. Hm…

A hand was stuck out to him and he was presented with a fresh black shirt. Without a thought, he took it.

"I'll just be using the bathroom. You better get change while I do." The do 'aho then turned around and went.

Although he found the other's actions weird, he shrugged it away. About to get changed, he briefly wondered why his shirt was already up his chest. Was he that restless in his sleep? Noticing the dampness of said article of clothing, he stopped wondering why and continued to change. He'll think about the do 'aho later. For now, he was going to sleep the whole night away.

He lay back down.

_Shhhhhhhhhh_

The sound of falling water filled the bathroom as Sakuragi violently washed his face, trying vehemently to try and cool down his burning face. Closing the tap, hi gripped the sides of the sink tightly and stared at his reflection on the mirror. What the hell was that? Why was he getting nervous at seeing Rukawa's body? It's not as if he hadn't seen it before. Basketball tended to make the players take their shirts off and they have even been on the shower room together!

Although of course, they haven't been as close as just a few minutes ago during said times but still-! He slumped at the tiles wall behind him, sighing and looking down.

It's normal.

He's a teenage male after all with lots of hormones and physical touch was bound to get to him one way or another. Plus, Rukawa's really good-looking too so that must be why he got—…

His eyes opened wide in shock.

Rukawa…Rukawa is…_good-looking_? Did…did he just…?

What the _fuck_?

He must be getting the fox's virus! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! That must be it! Oh that evil, evil, bastard! How dare he? He must have deliberately infected the tensai with the fox virus so that he can gain the tensai's recognition! That would explain why he was feeling hot and thinking that Rukawa is…is…NEVER!

Finally convincing his self, be exited the bathroom, ready to act on his revenge. However, upon opening the door, he was brought back to the reality—the sweat soaked shirt on the floor, probably flung without a thought, and the fox sick and sleeping under his covers. It stopped him in his tracks and for a few moments, he just stared, letting it all sink to his mind.

He turned.

He'll have to get his revenge some other time.

**TBC**

A/N The next chapter will be the last chapter and we'll finally see how these events affect their relationship. ^^ This is really just shonen-ai though but if I get enough motivation, I might write the sequel which would be the one that'll focus on the actual romance and not all this foreplay. (Yes, I am calling all this 'foreplay' which shall lead to the ultimate 'action' and 'climax' XD). The last chap will most likely come within the next 2 weeks! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I…have no excuses to make. I was just being a lazy ass and…there were times when I completely forgot about this fic. I don't even know if I'm qualified to say sorry. But, nonetheless, I am here to present to you the last chapter of this fic. I hope that you guys will still be reading it. ^^

Chapter 4

Rukawa blinked slowly as the bright light of morning penetrated through his windows, every second of exposure slowly bringing back his consciousness. He felt…uncomfortable. Usually he would just feel irritated as he was obviously not a morning person but this was not something emotional. His skin felt sticky and he felt cool in places that wasn't meant to be. Like his back—especially his back. Sitting up, he looked down at the sheets that he had just lain on and saw faint traces of wetness. Feeling himself, his shirt was a bit cool to the touch as well.

'_Sweat'_ He realized. That's right, he was sick yesterday and he fainted a couple of times to boot. He tsked, feeling irritated that on all those times, the red head was there and that it was said red head that even brought him home. What shame.

With that thought, memories of the night before came flashing through his mind; the do'aho insisting to take care of him, a scenario that even now made him shake his head in disbelief, the do'aho coming into his room, waking him up and forcing him to eat soup that _he had_ _cooked_, and the do'aho waking him up _again_ and asking him to change his shirt.

Now that he thought of it, the red head was strangely stuttering during that last memory. He briefly wondered why but threw it out of his thoughts concluding that it was probably just part of the weirdness that had taken the red head almost the whole of yesterday.

'_Is the idiot still here?'_

Removing his shirt and tossing it on the used clothes' basket, he decided to check if an idiot was still within his premises. Besides, he also had to account the damages that were probably done to his home.

Quickly donning on a dark blue shirt that he retrieved from his closet, he made his way towards the guest rooms that was on the same hallway that his room was in. As he opened the doors and found each guest room empty, he concluded that Sakuragi had already went home—not that he wanted otherwise, he told himself. However, as he passed the living room on his way to the kitchen to answer the growl of his stomach, a flash of red from the couch caught his attention. He made his way closer and sure enough, he found one Hanamichi Sakuragi curled and asleep. It figures that the do'aho would end up on the couch instead of the guest rooms.

He decided to ignore the man for the moment. After all, who was he to deprive a person sleep?

Going to his kitchen, he was disappointed to find his fridge and cabinets devoid of food. Letting out a burdened sigh, he resigned himself to the task of going to an early trip to the nearest convenience store.

Passing the living room once again on his way to retrieve his wallet, and a third time when he headed out the entrance, his eyes remained drawn to the couch.

He still didn't wake up the red head.

It would be safe to say that had Rukawa kicked the redhead awake, it would not have made much of a difference as to how said man woke up that morning. With the great feeling of unfamiliarity he was bombarded with as he opened his eyes, Sakuragi was immediately sitting up, his back ramrod straight, heart beating loudly and too fast for someone who had just woken up. It took him a minute to realize where he was and he could only let out a shaky breath. When his dream constituted of being beaten up and then kidnapped before being forced in a room with a sick Rukawa who looked at him with come hither eyes, he was ready to flee for his life.

Speaking of the fox…Sakuragi stretched, hearing a few pops at the release of his tense muscles. He had to check on Rukawa. Glancing at a wall clock above the hallway's entrance, he found out that it was already 10 am. It was already a bit late but knowing the fox and add to that his fever the past day, he was most probably still asleep.

He truly believed that with all his heart, would be ready to bet his life on it, which was probably why when he found Rukawa's room empty, he felt his stomach drop.

He wasn't there.

He checked the bathroom and, practically all the rooms in the damn house but the _idiot fox _wasn't inside.

'_That stubborn fox! He's sick! What if he faints in the middle of the road or something?'_

Let it not be said that Hanamichi Sakuragi was a heartless bastard. He could damn well worry about a sick person even if said person was the bane of his existence. Rushing, he found himself in just a few seconds in front of the main door. But before he was even able to hold the door knob, the door suddenly swung open and hit him on the forehead. He was disoriented for a few moments before he registered the figure of Rukawa welcoming himself to his home through the small gap that the door was able to make with Sakuragi blocking most of the way.

"You-!" he started but then Rukawa beat him to it.

"I bought breakfast."

There wasn't much for sale in the convenience store. Apparently, they just ran out of stock and they were having some delay in shipping. Rukawa was starting to believe that this day was bound to be horrible, what with it still being morning and he already had a do'aho in his house and there was no food to be put on the table. Add to that the fact that although he no longer had a fever, he was still feeling a little out of sorts and all he wanted to do was forget everything and go back to his bed to sleep the rest of the day off.

With a sigh, he settled for a couple of yakisoba bread and grabbed the last of the chips, paid for it and headed home weary. He wondered if the do'aho had already woken up. If he had, would he have headed home discovering that Rukawa was gone?

The store being only a ten minute walk, only about half an hour had passed before he found himself in front of his door once again. Ready to spend the day on his bed where he planned to do everything from eating to sleeping and then to more sleeping, he opened the door.

THUNK!

'_What was that?'_

Peeping from the gap that the door managed to open, he saw the do'aho crouching and holding his head in pain.

'_So he's awake.'_ But he was also by the door so does that mean that he was on his way out? But he had already bought breakfast for two and he honestly didn't like yakisoba bread that much to make him eat all that he bought whether all in one go or not. And he won't be bothered to go out_ again _just to find a charity case so Sakuragi better not go ahead and waste his money.

"You-!"

"I bought breakfast." He cut in before the Sakuragi could finish his sentence and hoped that the do'aho understood and that he didn't ask even though his given nickname points to otherwise. The idiot might misunderstand if more words were spoken.

The redhead just gaped at him for a couple of seconds, most probably due to the slow processing of his mind that's only natural to be expected.

He blinked a couple of times before he shook his head and turned back. "B-Breakfast, you say? Yeah…of course."

Rukawa followed him in. Breakfast was a silent affair with Sakuragi frequently throwing him glances but who failed to hold his gaze once their eyes met. There was also an air of restlessness with the other as if there was something he couldn't keep off his mind at the same time couldn't speak out loud. Rukawa tried to ignore the atmosphere and the strange curiosity that the do'aho somehow always inspires in him so that he always had to look, to scrutinize the man who he wanted nothing to do with. He trained his eyes on whatever surface was available in front of him that wasn't Sakuragi. He faltered a few times but that only fueled him to look more determinedly away after the awkwardness he wouldn't be admitting to out loud.

It was unusual that two men of such great appetite took their time with eating that morning, each chewing thoughtfully their meager breakfast. Maybe it was out of curiosity of the circumstances they were in, maybe because of the concern for the other but breakfast, no matter how long it stretched had to end.

Almost half an hour passed before Rukawa excused himself, standing up without a word and gathering the wrappers left behind. Sakuragi stood up a second after, copying the gesture. And as the trash were thrown and the parting inevitable was coming, Sakuragi chanced a word with his companion.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay right?" his voice a little hesitant but still pushing through, defiant with himself that he will be doing this, showing his concern even if it was toward his rival.

Rukawa didn't still from his walking towards his room and Sakuragi turned, picking his bag from where he discarded it haphazardly on the living room's floor and walked to the door, resigned and telling himself that all he could that the other would allow, he's already done.

'_He went out bought breakfast didn't he? And he looked fine. He can be left alone now.'_

However, it was only when the door clicked, locked behind him when something in his head clicked in the same manner and made him stop in his tracks.

"He bought breakfast…"he muttered to himself and a smile soon blossomed on his lips.

Somehow, despite the strangeness of the situation he had just been into, his heart felt a bit lighter after his realization albeit admittedly late.

He wasn't expecting a 'thank you' after all.

END

A/N: FINALLY! I have finally put an end to this! XD Lol I make it sound as if this was a burden which it kinda was because I am lazy but I don't want to hate myself by not completing yet another fic. XD But nonetheless, the conclusion's here and I am quite happy. As I already warned you about, this fic only contains mild BL as this serves only a starting point to more intimate encounters/relationship which may or may not manifest in my future works. I still hope that you enjoyed this short fic. ^^

THANKS FOR READING~ Oh, and reviews WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER be appreciated. ^^


End file.
